


Sweet Pea and Papyrus

by agerefandom (tazia101)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressor!Reader, We Need Better Age Regression Tags On Here, agere, baby bottles, cg!Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazia101/pseuds/agerefandom
Summary: You've had a bad day, but Papyrus can make it all better.Caregiver!Papyrus and regressor!reader (0-1 age range), established relationship post-canon. Pure hurt/comfort, reposted from tumblr.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Pea and Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr account, @agerefandom, where I take requests from sfw blogs for agere fandom art/writing/moodboards!! 
> 
> I use non-sexual kink tags because AO3 doesn't have a great system for tagging age regression yet, and I hope I can popularize the 'agere' tag for the future.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HOME!”

It’s hard to miss it when Papyrus gets back. He calls out to you as soon as he opens the door, his enthusiasm echoing up the stairs. You can hear him walking into the house, his boots thudding on the wood floors.

“SWEET PEA? ARE YOU HERE?”

You know that you should go and greet him, but instead you curl a little tighter under your blanket. One of your stuffies is tucked into your arms, and you hadn’t bothered to turn the light on when you got home. Just crawled straight into bed and pulled the covers over your head. Blocking out the world.

Papyrus calls your name a few times, worry starting to make its way into his tone. You hold your stuffie closer.

“Sorry,” you whisper to it, unable to make your voice any louder. “Sorry, Papyrus.” You don’t like to worry him, but you can’t bring yourself to emerge from your hiding place.

Finally, you hear Papyrus climbing the stairs, and the door to your room opens. You flinch at the light spilling into the room, evident even through the covers over your head.

“LITTLE ONE!” Papyrus says, seeing your form under the lump of blankets. You hear him cross the room towards you, and hesitate. “MAY I SIT WITH YOU?”

You nod, hoping that the gesture will be visible through the blanket. Evidently, it is, because you feel Papyrus settle beside you on the bed.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” he asks. “WHY ARE YOU HIDING?”

You curl into yourself. “Sorry,” you whisper. “Sorry.” You don’t know if he’ll hear the quiet words, but he does.

“THERE’S NO NEED TO BE SORRY! IF YOU WANT TO BE WRAPPED IN BLANKETS, I BELIEVE IN YOU!” That gets a light huff from you, as close to a laugh as you can manage at the moment. Papyrus is so patient with you. “MAY I HOLD YOU, BLANKET HUMAN?”

“Yes please,” you manage. All you want is one of Papyrus’s hugs right now.

He gathers you up, scooping all the blankets off the bed in the process, and deposits you on his lap. You’re absolutely entangled in blankets, and he takes a moment to make sure you can breathe before he wraps his arms around you and just holds you against him.

The blankets are soft and warm, and Papyrus is humming as he rocks you gently from side to side. With your stuffie pressed in your arms, all the loud thoughts in your head begin to subside. You let yourself relax, the bones of Papyrus’s arms supporting your head as you lean back. His humming continues, as you drift into a more peaceful headspace.

You don’t know how long the two of you sit there, gently rocking back and forth, but eventually Papyrus shifts you as though to put you back into bed. His arms withdraw from the embrace, and you panic a little, wanting him to stay.

“No!” You wriggle against him, trying to get out of the blankets. One of your hands makes its way into the air, and you grab towards Papyrus. You feel fabric and twist your fingers into his scarf, pulling him back towards you. “No!! Stay!”

“LITTLE ONE, I’M NOT LEAVING YOU.” Papyrus reassures you, placing a gloved hand over yours and disentangling it from his scarf. “I THOUGHT YOU WANTED A NAP.”

“No!” You grab his hand, unwilling to let him go. “Papy, stay!”

“I WON’T LEAVE.” You can feel him unfolding the blankets from around you, eventually revealing your face. You squint against the faint light from the hallway, making a slight whine of complaint. “THERE, LITTLE STAR, I CAN SEE YOUR FACE.” Papyrus brushes a knuckle across your cheek, and you realize that you’d been crying as he brushes away a tear. “WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG?”

You shake your head: you don’t think you could explain it all, and your mouth is too clumsy for words. Papyrus is here, and that’s enough.

“HAVE YOU EATEN?” Papyrus asks.

You hesitate, thinking about the day. Too many things to keep track of. You shake your head again: you don’t remember any food recently.

“WELL, FOOD ALWAYS MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!” Papyrus scoops you into his arms again, this time standing up, and you squeak a little as the ground falls away, replaced by Papyrus’s support. “WE’LL GET YOU SOME PASTA AND A NICE BOTTLE AND WE CAN WATCH BLUE’S CLUES TOGETHER, HOW DOES THAT SOUND?”

It sounds like Papy knows exactly what you need. Relaxing against his chest, you chew absent-mindedly on the ear of your stuffie.

“NO BITING YOUR FRIENDS!” Papyrus reminds you, tugging the stuffie out of your mouth and replacing it with a paci you hadn’t noticed him picking up.

Happily switching to sucking on your pacifier, you listen to Papyrus tell you about his day as he carries you downstairs. He sits you on the table, leaving you in your cocoon of blankets as he starts preparing some leftovers.

When the pasta is ready, Papyrus has to take you out of your blankets. You whine and squirm as he unwraps the layers, but when you’re free, he sits you in the high chair and nuzzles his nasal bone against your nose in his own form of a kiss. Your stuffie set safely beside you, Papyrus removes your pacifier and sits beside you to feed you some pasta, making encouraging plane noises when needed. It’s yummy and cheesy and perfect, like all of Papyrus’s pasta. Sans says that Papy wasn’t always good at cooking pasta, but that’s hard to believe. Papyrus is good at everything.

Papyrus brings a wet cloth and wipes off your face when the pasta is all done. You feel full and happy, but you still get excited when you notice Papyrus heating up milk for a bottle.

“Blues Clues, Papy?” you ask, wiggling against the high chair restraints.

“ONCE YOUR BOTTLE IS READY, LITTLE ONE!” Papyrus tells you, swooping in to hand you your stuffie now that your hands and face are clean. The bottle still takes forever, but at least you have a friend to keep you company.

When Papyrus lets you out of your high chair, you immediately scramble over to the couch. That’s where you get bottles, and that’s where you and Papy watch TV. When the two things go together, that’s the best thing ever! Papyrus follows behind you, laughing his usual NYEH-HEH-HEH at your eagerness.

Soon enough, Papyrus has you lying half on his lap, your head cradled in the crook of his elbow. A pillow protects your spine from the harsh bones of his thighs, and lets him hold you at a more comfortable angle.

Papyrus gives you another boney nuzzle as you settle in. You pull him down so you can plant a kiss on one of his cheekbones, then relax into the cradle of his arms. You can tell he’s smiling, just from the glow in his eye sockets.

He’s already set up the cartoons, and with a flick of his wrist, the TV starts playing the opening to the new Blue’s Clues episode. Before you can get too engrossed in the colourful figures, Papyrus brushes the nipple of the bottle across your lip, drawing your attention to the offered milk. Obediently latching onto the bottle, a deep contentment fills you as milk flows into your mouth.

You really did mean to watch the Blue’s Clues, but the warm milk makes your stomach feel so heavy, and you’re so comfy in Papyrus’s lap… by the time the bottle is halfway empty, you’re already starting to drift off. You feel Papyrus take the bottle away, but you’re too tired to complain. He puts his other arm around you, holding you close, and it’s easy to succumb to sleep with him keeping you safe.


End file.
